


【叉冬】Untouchable

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, HYDRA Trash Party, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Psychological Torture, Sensory Deprivation, Sentinel Senses, Synaesthesia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 点梗， 被九头蛇封了五感日常生活全让叉叔伺候的哨兵冬





	

布洛克·朗姆洛。我听见这个名字的时候，舌尖上尝到了巧克力的甜味，皮肤上传来平滑而厚实的，被皮革手套抚摸的触感，而鼻腔中充满了苹果的香气。我的眼前，有一条青色与绿色汇集，边缘变成静蓝色的光河，在淡灰色的微微发亮的视界中，从左上角往右下角流动。

像是佛罗里达州乡下六月的田野，谷物以它们原始的形态在阳光下面疯狂生长，一条河流过蔚蓝的天上。

你说你是意大利人，来自西西里岛。我从未去过那里。当我听到西西里岛的时候，眼前看到是与佛罗里达相似的，青色、绿色与静蓝的光河。西西里的蓝色更深一点，而佛罗里达的流动更快一点。于是在我心中，西西里就是与佛罗里达很相似的地方了。

我曾去过佛罗里达，在三十年代初期，战争还没开始之前，我和史蒂夫都还只是个孩子。那真是很久远的回忆了，但我还记得头顶上炫目的阳光。

那时候我的视觉还仅仅只是视觉，而皮肤也仅能感受到阳光的热度、身边高高的稻谷蛰刺着卷起袖子的手臂，和我背后好友的体温。我听不见他的热气拂过皮肤，也看不到他的声音叫着我的名字。

在被九头蛇——被你们改造之后的每一天，每一刻，身处在无边无际的寂静、冰冷、黑暗、空无之中的每一个小时、分钟、秒，我都在发疯一样地想要回去那个时候，我还是一个人类的时候。

所以你看，不管是洗脑还是封闭五感什么的，都没法阻止我发疯。

布洛克·朗姆洛。念出你的名字时，我正在口述这封写给你的信。我并没有听到你的名字。出于安全起见，神盾局保持我的所有感官仍处于封闭之中。但仅仅是说出这个字，让声带、舌头与牙齿以我自己也无法感受的特定方式振动发声，甚至不知道我的发音是否清晰可闻——这就已经足以让我的舌尖上，尝到一丝巧克力的甜味。

我能闻到苹果轻微的香气。

史蒂夫说这是神经通感症状恶化的表现。即使封闭五感，隔绝对外界的感知，我的动作、反应甚至植物神经系统，仍然在一天天入侵我的感官。不久之后，我所有的神经元都会融合成一张交织的蛛网，再也分不开。你能想象我看见自己的心脏在跳动，或者闻到血液循环，听见肾上腺素的分泌吗？我不能想象，但或许事实就是如此。

到那时候，我的大脑会因为无法处理这么多信息而最终崩溃掉，电击、冰冻和封闭感官也只能延缓这一进程。而我的身体呢，它依然健康，活蹦乱跳，比世界上任何一个人，任何一个哨兵都更敏锐、反应更快。到那时候，我的神经系统会变成寄居在我身体里面的一只怪物。一只没有思维，只有本能反应，只知道杀戮、进食、防卫自己和掠夺他人的怪物。

这真是一件不可思议的事情啊。我的身体依然是我的身体，我的神经系统也依然是我的神经系统，而我却将不再是我了。这样想一想的话，我是在什么时候成为我，又是在什么情况下消失了的呢？如果是电击和神经改造手术创造了现在的我的话，那么我还记得的那个巴恩斯中士，又是在何时死去的呢？如果他已经死去，为何我还能如此鲜明地记起佛罗里达的阳光，和科尼岛上的笑声呢。

不过，为了避免事情发展到这一步，我已经决定接受神经系统的修复手术了。

当然，神经通感症、后果和修复手术，这些并不是来自史蒂夫的要求。他只是代为转达。有些是他的朋友们——他们自称为复仇者——的耐心解释，而有些是政府和神盾局的决定。

不管怎样，我都会接受。

对了，你应该知道史蒂夫吧。你曾在神盾局工作，应该听说过他的名字，也许还认识他。史蒂夫·罗杰斯，美国队长，美国政府登记在册的最强哨兵，唯一能够进入精神视界与我交流的人。他是我的朋友。一辈子的朋友。

而你不是，布洛克·朗姆洛。你是我的敌人，我的仇人，你是九头蛇的特工，是我的维护者和狱卒，你应该是我对九头蛇的所有仇恨能接触到的唯一的实体。

但是，很奇怪吧，在接受这个危险系数一点也不比改造手术低的修复手术之前，在知道我可能会死——其实这也没什么，在过去七十年里，我每一天都可能会死——的时候，史蒂夫向我转达医生们例行公事的问话：“你要不要记录什么留言以防不测？”的时候，我第一个，也是唯一一个想到的收信人就是你。

或许是因为在过去的二十几年里，你也是我所能接触到的唯一的存在吧。

我听见过你的声音，朗姆洛。那是我们第一次出任务，也是我第一次见到你。九头蛇会根据任务情况开放我的一到两种感官屏蔽，那一次我获得了听觉。当我趴在楼顶的狙击位上的时候，我能看到风在身边的呼啸声，触摸到百米之下川流不息的车辆鸣笛声，闻到支援部队们紧张、压抑而兴奋的喘息和心跳声。没人敢于说话，只有你走过来，我尝到了厚重战术靴踏在水泥地上的涩味，皱起眉头。

你说：“你好，冬兵。我叫布洛克·朗姆洛。如果我能活过这次任务，以后我就是你的维护者。”

那时候我想，九头蛇已经变得聪明多了，知道冬兵不需要向导，所以换上了一个维护者。但维护者又有什么用呢？我没打算让你活过这次任务，所以我稍稍转动了一下枪口。

但我舌尖上尝到了巧克力的甜味。

那时候你的声音还很年轻，巧克力里面可可粉的含量更高，大概是一块80%左右的黑巧克力吧，它在舌尖上化开的感觉粘稠又浓厚，苦涩的香味之中才有一点甘甜。

我停下了，你的声音让我咂了咂舌头。

“你尝到我的声音了吗？”你好奇地问。我告诉你那是巧克力的味道。然后传来脚步声，衣服的摩擦声，子弹带与战术刀的碰撞声，这些声音让我感觉到了你的手掌在触摸着我的脸，将我的下巴抬起，嘴唇分开。

压迫感让我知道有什么东西进入了咽喉，我本能地吞咽下去，感觉不到它的形状和温度，也尝不到它的味道。

“这就是巧克力。”你说。“下次我会让你看到、听到、闻到和感觉到它。”

你也许是个骗子，是个卑劣、残忍、没有同情心和愧疚之心的九头蛇，但你没有食言。

我看见你的声音，听见你的味道，闻到你手掌心温热的抚摸，尝到你的叫喊、低语和喘息。从那以后，我的寂静、冰冷、黑暗和空无之中，一切的感知都是来源于你。

啊，没错，还有巧克力。

你使用我、看管我、储存和维护我。你为这具身体做日常一切它需要的事情，你还做了一些它根本就不知道的事情。这真是太奇怪了，朗姆洛。我到现在也不明白，为什么会有人能够对着一具毫无感知、没有反应、除了呼吸和心跳之外与尸体无异的半金属的冰冷身体做那么多事情呢？你在想什么，朗姆洛？你做了，对吧？

我知道你做了。即使封闭了所有感官，但他们至少还把我的A10神经留下了。

因此在那一刻，像一颗子弹、一束烟花，快感裹挟着所有的感觉席卷而来，突如其来地在我脑海里炸开。我听不见自己发出的嘶喊，感觉不到双手在盲目地挥舞，身体在扭动，汗水、泪水和唾液沿着脸颊流淌下来。但我能看见眼前明亮的斑斓，听到一阵柔和的喧嚣，低语像是微风一样包围着我的全身，温热的海洋轻轻拍打着皮肤的表面，重量在空旷的天与海之间浮沉。视觉、听觉、味觉、嗅觉、触觉，它们好像突然全部都回来了，各司其职，却又融洽无间。所有的感觉都是如此清晰，那就是一切，我知道那是你。

直到现在，我依然能记得那一切的光景，记得你。

但这并不是怀念，朗姆洛，这是告别。

天空母舰坠毁了，九头蛇在政府中的势力被连根拔起。明天接受过神经修复手术之后，不论生死，我都不再是冬兵，而是一个全新的人了。你呢，朗姆洛？史蒂夫听到我给你寄信的要求之后很快就答应了下来，应该是已经知道了你的下落，也许现在你正在神盾局的监狱里等着度过剩下的余生吧？

我不会再见你了。

事实上，我从来也没有见到过你。视觉是所有感觉中最为复杂、危险的一种。九头蛇从来没敢开放过我的视觉。你说话的时候，我看见宁静而绚丽的冷色光河；你带着汗液的皮肤贴在我鼻端的时候，我看见风暴下起伏的阴暗大海；你抚摸过我脸颊，用带着茧的指节轻轻揉搓颧骨的时候，我看见色块涂成他结实肌肉的牛仔放纵线条抽象的野马奔驰，脚下的海滩连接着草原；你的舌头将巧克力的甜味送进我嘴里的时候，我看见一个面目模糊的男人，在阴影里转身离开。

我从来不曾看见你。

不，也许有一次，我看到了你。那是你吧？有人突然侵入了我的精神视界，已经数十年没有人敢于这么做了。未经允许入侵一名强大哨兵的精神视界是极为危险的，对于同为哨兵的人来说尤其如此。如果不能压倒对方的精神或是至少保持均势，那么入侵时花费的精神力越强，最后受到的反噬也越重。可能发疯，或者直接死亡。在实验的初期，有几十名盲目自信而愚蠢的九头蛇特工就这样死掉了。

但我并不能确认那到底是真正的精神入侵，或者仅仅只是我被幽闭在精神视界中太久产生的幻觉而已。因为那入侵者并不是哨兵的精神图景，像是史蒂夫的狮子，或者咆哮突击队的狼群。它只是一道光，一个小点，像萤火虫一样在无边无际的黑暗中飞舞，茫无头绪地到处乱撞。我注视着它，不知道过去多久之后——我早就没有时间概念了，它消失了。

那是你吗？

 

他嘶哑、平板、发音不准的声音停了下来，嘴唇微微张开，似乎还有什么话没说完，一时却又想不起。史蒂夫搁下笔，耐心地等待着他的朋友。良久，直到他轻点了一下头。

史蒂夫将信纸折起，放进信封里，封上口。他点燃了打火机，将火苗移近信封的一角，看着它卷上洁白的纸面。他松开手，信封跌落在烟灰缸里，变成一小束蹿起的火焰，它只燃烧了三、四秒钟，很快就重归于寂静，留下一小撮黑灰。

这就是布洛克·朗姆洛在世界上仅剩的痕迹了。

巴基端坐在桌子的另一头，黯淡无光的瞳仁直视着前方。

又过了一会，史蒂夫再次进入了巴基的精神视界。他看到一团灼热、炽烈、熊熊燃烧着的光明，它沸腾着，飞溅出的每一滴液焰，都比一万束小火苗还要亮。

比一千个太阳还要亮。

“巴基！”史蒂夫站在光明的边缘，捂住眼睛，对着那白炽到什么也看不见的中心大声喊。他的朋友在那片光明中转过身来。他的每一根神经突触、每一个感觉细胞，都因为感应到那个人的注视而变得敏锐。就像是沐浴在阳光之下，闭上眼也能感觉到光热无处不在。

他想起他最后一次看见朗姆洛。那个人的脸烧伤了，皮肤皱结起来，他的一只眼睛几乎瞎了，身体的行动也远不如之前敏捷，他对他说话的时候，嘴角红黑的肉疤可怕地牵扯着，他的声音带着浓厚的嘶嘶回声，几乎难以辨识。

凝视不可直视之物，必将被刺瞎双眼。触摸不可触及之物，必将被烧伤双手。呼唤不可直呼之名，必将被撕裂咽喉。史蒂夫想。

“我已经把信寄出去了！”他对着他的朋友大声呼喊。“寄到朗姆洛所在的地方去了！”

巴基在那片光明中露出一个小小的微笑。

 

END.


End file.
